Unvreakable
by demoness of the light
Summary: Inuyasha is heart broken after he has to live Kagome's death, but when his cousin tries to help out his children into talking his son meets a beautiful battosi. A mystery is behind it, and his son knows it. pls review me
1. Default Chapter

ïï®ï¢ï²ï¥ï¡ï«ï¡ï¢ï¬ï¥ï   
  
"Kagome over here!" Sango yelled forgetting that she was dead from their battle with Naraku. The young girl with blue eyes, dark Hot dark lily pink hair, and light pink sort of innocent face turned, and looked at her with confusement. Sango ran over ignoring her lover Miroku who was yelling to her that it wasn't kagome. "Hey kagome. Why are you here by yourself?" The young girl pointed to the man standing at the sacred tree. It was Inuyasha with his two children Kaguyai, and Inuyashai. Sango realized it wasn't kagome, and apologized for what she had said. Her brown hair was down, and as it blew in the wind, she thought she could feel the sadness from Inuyasha.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Inuyasha held his son, and daughter close as they both remembered how it happened. {Flashback} "Inuyasha!!!!" Naraku struck him in the chest. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha... whye mie you... Onegai dokuya shie." She buried her head in his chest, as anger, and sadness roared inside her. "Naraku!!! You wilnea shie here, wtoe now!" Kagome took one of her arrows, and aimed it at Naraku's heart. "Shie!!" Naraku laughed, as he used an ancient mirror to make it bounce back. Kagome gasped as the arrow struck her in her heart. "Kagome!!!!!!!! Kagome you idiot! Naraku; you knew it would bounce back you bastard. I'll send you to hell." Sango ran to Kagome's side. "Kagome I'll take the arrow out." She scurried to find something to help stop the bleeding. When she couldn't find anything she took the blue silk from inside her armor, and set it to the side. She saw the rage in Inuyasha's eyes, and knew that there was no way Naraku would escape Inuyasha's wrath. Sango then returned to helping Kagome. "Kagome; Inuyasha is going to slay Naraku for you okay? Kagome?" Kagome was smiling. "Is Inuyasha alright?" She asked with the blood dripping from her mouth. Sango had tears in her eyes. Kagome had loved Inuyasha so much, why doesn't Naraku understand that if he were to kill her that there would be no escaping battle. Sango went to pull out the arrow, as Kagome yelled when she barely budged it. "Kagome-San are you alright?" Sango was so afraid of hurting her friend. She tried again, and this time she ignored her scream as she pulled it out. Sango was there by her side, as she watched the unmerciful Inuyasha slaughter Naraku with no regret. He rushed over not even caring of how much blood he had already lost. Kagome was dripping with blood even though Sango had done her best to stop the bleeding. "Kagome." Inuyasha took her out of Sango's hold, and put her in his arms as he rocked her back and forth telling her that everything's all right. "Inuyasha... it's... it's so cold. I know that I'm dieing, but please don't let me go... even after I've died. I don't want to be forgotten. Please...please don't forget me..." Then as the tears fell from Kagome's face; she closed her eyes, and died. "Kagome. Kagome!!!" He didn't let her go, as she had asked him to. They had left Naraku's fortress to meet Shippo, and his children on the other side. Inuyasha's face had gone blank... Full of sadness, and he walked as if he were in a daze. He set Kagome's body down in the grass, and lay there with her until her body was as cold as ice.  
  
{Flashback} His face had no happiness after that day. Inuyasha took hold of his children's hands, and walked away from the stone engraved: ïï¥ï²ï¥ï ïï©ï¥ï³ï ïï¡ï§ï¯ï­ï¥ï ïï©ï§âï²ï¡ï³ï¨ï© ï ïï¨ï¥ï ï©ï³ï ï¬ï¯ï¶ï¥ï¤ï ï¢ï¹ï ïï®âï¹ï¡ï³ï¨ï¡ï¬ï ï¡ï®ï¤ï ï¡ï¬ï¬ï ï¯ï¦ï ï¨ï¥ï²ï ï¦ï²ï©ï¥ï®ï¤ï³ï®ï ïï¨ï¥ï ï¤ï©ï¥ï¤ï ï°ï²ï¯ï´ï¥ï£ï´ï©ï®ï§ï ï¨ï¥ï²ï ï¬ï¯ ï¶ï¥ï²ï ïï®âï¹ï¡ï³ï¨ï¡ï¬ï ï¡ï®ï¤ï ï¨ï¥ï²ï ï£ï¨ï©ï¬ï¤ï²ï¥ï®ï ïï¡ï§âï¹ï¡ï©ï¬ï ï¡ï®ï¤ï ïï®âï¹ï¡ï³ï¨ï¡ï©ï®ï   
ïï ï®ï ïï ï®ï ïï  Inuyasha still had that look on his face. With his golden eyes he used to show a happy, and warm feeling, but now they left a guilty presence behind. It made you want to cry. He was so sad, and heart broken that even he himself didn't understand why he felt the way he did. His children were so afraid of falling in love with someone that they never seemed to speak. " Hello there. I'm sorry to keep you waiting Yina. Come with me. Also please excuse my children. My son is Inuyashai, and my daughter is Kaguyai. Now we shall get down to business." Yina looked at them fishy. His daughter had golden eyes with more of a brown shade, her hair was thick, but black, her face was cold and cruel, but her brother who had silver hair was quite different. He had dark silver hair not to thick, he had claws like his father, his eyes were a mixture of brown with a dark gold making a bronze like color, and his face was cold, and innocent. His children just walked by his side except his daughter. Even though she was an adult she still held his hand. Yina entered the hut. She was there to help his children talk again. It had taken her a month before Inuyasha started talking again. The first thing she was going to do was teach the young girl or adult Kaguyai. Kaguyai actually wanted to talk, but since she had been younger she only knew a few words. Yina decided she would teach her how to talk if she would. Yina thought that, that had gone by fast, and thought getting Inuyashai to talk would be as easy as cake, but boy oh boy was she wrong. Inuyashai didn't even write things down. For a second she thought he didn't know how to talk, read, or write! Inuyashai finally spoke. "My mother is dead... and in eternal silence, so it is better I do not speak." Yina was amazed. It was not that he didn't know how to speak it was that he chose not to, but why hadn't he married, why was he afraid to love? She wanted some answers. "Inuyashai... what did your father tell you about your mother? Do you even remember her?" He stood up. "This is stupid. Besides she died along time ago." He was terribly angry for not telling Yina. He knew she only wanted to teach him. She was his aunt; she had only wanted the best for him. He sat down, and crossed his legs, and thought to himself. When I become a lord like my father I won't need anyone. I won't fall in love. I swear it. I will die before I do. Love makes people weak, but now that I think about it. It made my father stronger. Hmm it seems that it can make you stronger or weaker, but what would it be for me? I think it would make me weak, because I would be thinking too much of the one I care for, and not enough on the battle I'm dealing with unless... Unless she could protect herself. He was taken out of thought by his aunt who was laughing, as His cousin and her kissed. He couldn't understand how she liked him, but he didn't like his aunt either, so it must have been a perfect match. Then a most beautiful woman walked across the rode. She had purple violet eyes, dark midnight blue hair, a hooded cape, and a Kimono underneath. She looked at the Hut with the blue roof, and red wooden... well you get what I mean. A young girl who looked to be about the same age as the woman on the rode; ran out and hugged her as her blue hair swished in the air. 


	2. Summer Nights

ïï®ï¢ï²ï¥ï¡ï«ï¡ï¢ï¬ï¥ï   
ïï¨ï¡ï°ï´ï¥ï²ï ï² " Oh dear sweet sister of mine. I've been waiting to see you. Please do tell me if you have brought him. My dear sweet husband." The girl looked down, and flinched as Inuyashai moved forward. She drew her sword as the cape swung around showing the dead body of the blue haired Miko. Inuyashai's eyes showed the shock, and terror that he felt. She looked at him with a smile, and cold eyes. She pulled the brown cape over her head, as she ran off with her cape flying behind her. Inuyashai rushed over to the girl who's body that was trembling with astonishment. "Are you alright Ms.? How did she... I see." He saw the gash in the middle of her forehead, along with a stab in the stomach. "She... she doesn't mean to hurt anyone, it is just her duty to kill those... whom they don't like...even if it's her own sister. Although she never speaks making it easy for her not to feel. I beg you spare her. Please give this...to he..." Then right when he took the necklace she died. He never wanted to talk as bad as he did now. Why would someone do something like this? It's just cruel. Even if it was my job I can't imagine having to kill people, and feel no emotion afterwards. It's almost not possible.  
  
He looked down the rode to see a man in a black kilt. He was almost impossible to see. There stood the girl from before. Inuyashai clenched the necklace in his hand then Yelled! "How could you kill your own sister? You're just a pathetic, pitiable, unloving assassin! For you to kill your own sister." Her cold yet loving purple violet eyes turned into an angry gaze. She looked at the man in the black kilt, and threw her head to the side making a go motion. He jumped out of the tree with swift speed, as he drew his dagger Inuyashai drew his Tut-Saiga. "Kaze no Kizu!" The man dodged it with a wind attack. "What? Dammit." The woman that had called him lifted two fingers, and moved it to the left, right, down, left, and up to create a symbol in which stopped him immediately. She dashed toward him with her sword that had the same color as the Shikon No Tama. The man disappeared. "Fool. If I am pathetic then why couldn't you defeat my illusion? Answer me that." She said attacking with ease, and a slash that threw away his sword. "Uh... I will not loose to you. Never!" She laughed. " Ha, ha, ha. You foolish little man. I am a Batossi I do what I am ordered. I will not loose to anyone." Inuyashai swung his foot tripping her, and he went for his sword but instead was on top of her looking deeply into her eyes. He was easing down to kiss her when his mother, and aunt giggled. He jumped off her immediately, as she ran off with a smile, and a gust of wind as big, as a tornado. "Uh... look you got the wrong idea. I was trying to steal her sword." He said a little flustered.  
  
The young girl entered a cave that was pitch black. Then a voice spoke to her as she stopped in mid step. "Did you think you could escape me? Fool. I could smell your sorrow miles away. How many times must I tell you Kiya? You don't need emotions." She clenched her hands into fists. "My name is not Kiya!! It's Kagomeaiy Hinamori! And you will not call me by your name Father!" She ran out of the cave with the smell of the dead on her. She ran all the way to a spring where she thought she would be safe. It was so foggy that it would give her enough time to get a different kind of scent that her father would not know until she killed again. She took off her brown cape, and her Kimono underneath, and stepped into the hot water.  
  
Inuyashai sat in a tree trying to get her true scent like he did when he was on top of her. She smelt of Lily's, Lavender, Freesia, and Blue Rose. To him he could stay in her scent all day without any thought of what was going on around him, she smelt so good. He stopped when her scent was strong over by his father's nearest spring. Kagomeaiy felt a presence near her. "Whose there. I wish for you to leave, and if you are my father I beg you to leave." She recognized the familiar presence. It was the same one as at the village. It gave her a chill that meant she was terribly grossed out.  
  
Inuyashai walked into the water without thought, and grabbed her wet shoulders in which were bare, and soft. He turned her around ignoring her smiling eyes, yet scared expression on her face, and kissed her lightly on her lips. She tastes so sweet, and warm. I don't want to stop kissing her, yet I don't want to begin a passion when I don't even know her. Wait... she killed her own sister. I don't like her. Why am I kissing her? This doesn't make sense. His tongue lightly came off her lips as he opened his eyes to look at her. Her wet midnight blue hair, her breasts were just right, her eyes full of love yet hatred at how he had shown his feelings, her small waist with perfect hips. Her body was perfect in every way, to him. He couldn't live without her. No correction he didn't want to live without her. She gasped as she ducked under water holding on to his G.C. Hammer Pants. She felt like she couldn't breathe at all.  
Dum dum dum  
----------- POVS Inuyashai- my name is practically the same as Inuyasha's. What is up with that? And what is up with the spring part. I kiss her while she is naked. You hardly described anything. I hope you do better on this next part. Kaguyai- In my opinion I was too immature. I hope I act a lot older in this next piece. Demoness of the Light- If you don't stop complaining maybe you could read that it's a tragedy. Sheesh. Now maybe you can feel the passion in this story.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Huh? Kagomeaiy are you alright?" She looked up again. He's gone. I really have to relax. Wait. What is he doing here? Ah! I'm naked, and he's looking right at me!  
  
" Kagomeaiy are you alright? You look like you just realized your father or mother was here." He knelt down with his hair getting even more wet, and her hair pushing towards him. His eyes showed a certain passion in them giving him a tender look, but one sweeter and truer about him. She moved forward to see what he would do, and he didn't move, not even a flinch. His arms were open under water and welcomed her to lay in his embrace. She was very sad. Her great, great, great, great grandfather was Kenshin Himura, and now it was a disgrace to her, for she had let herself dishonor her grandfather Kenji Himura. Tears ran down her face as she told why she killed her sister, and why she never spoke. "I was young when both of my parents died, so I had no one. My cousin Sitoe, told me that he would return to come and claim me, but he never did, so it seemed I was always waiting. Always waiting for him to return, and I told myself I would wait until the end of the week then find a master to learn swords from. I had always been interested in swords, and I guess I will be, but what I've wanted to do all my life was be like my great, great, great, great grandmother Kaoru Himura. A swordsmen ship teacher." 


End file.
